In general, a medical endoscope (hereinafter, referred to as an endoscope) is a medical instrument inserted into a body to be able to see the interior of the body.
Recently, a surgical device which is inserted into an endoscope and may perform treatments such as tissue sampling and drug injection while the endoscope is inserted into the body has been disclosed.
FIG. 1 is a system diagram showing the existing surgical device, and FIG. 2 is a front view showing a needle device in the surgical device of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the existing surgical device includes a needle device 1, an aspiration device 2, which is attached to or detached from the needle device 1 for tissue sampling, and an injection device 3, which is attached to or detached from the needle device 1, for drug injection.
The needle device 1 includes an injection needle 11 penetrating through the inside of the endoscope and an operating device 13 for moving the injection needle 11.
The aspiration device (not shown) and the injection device (not shown) are provided by a piston type syringe, for example.
In the surgical device having the above configuration, the injection needle 11 is inserted into the endoscope while the endoscope is inserted into the body. Further, the injection needle 11 move forward by the operating device 13 so that a needlepoint of the injection needle 11 protrudes from an end of the endoscope to prick a surgical site. Further, the aspiration device 2 is mounted on the injection needle 11 to perform the tissue sampling or the injection device 3 is mounted on the injection needle 11 to perform the drug injection. After the tissue sampling or the drug injection is completed, the injection needle 11 moves backward and the injection needle 11 is drawn out from the endoscope, by the operating device 13.
The surgical device having the above configuration generally refers to fine needle aspiration (FNA), a fine-needle aspiration device 2, a biopsy device using a fine needle or the like.
However, in such a conventional surgical device, there has been a problem that only the tissue sampling or the drug injection can be made. That is, there has been a problem in that a separate surgical device is provided for additional treatment (for example, thermal treatment), and the surgical device used for the tissue sampling or the drug injection is detached from the endoscope and then the separate surgical device is inserted into the endoscope. Therefore, there has been a problem that the separate surgical device is provided, and the time and costs required to replace the separate surgical device with the surgical device used for the tissue sampling or the drug injection are increased. In addition, there has been a problem in that when the surgical device is replaced, the surgical device for additional treatment is injected into sites other than an original surgical site. In addition, there has been a problem in that foreign substances flow into the surgical site during the process of replacing the surgical device.